Freeloader
by KivaEmber
Summary: After the fall of the Berlin Wall, Prussia came to stay around Germany’s house. Years pass…and Prussia is still there. Semi-explicit Germancest. PrussiaxGermany


**Title: **Freeloader

**Artist/Author: **KivaEmber

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Prussia/Germany, implied Germany/Italy, vague implications of Germany being HRE, Japan, Austria.

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **Possible historic inaccuracies, some amateur German thrown in (sorry), homosexual themes, sexual themes, smut (even though the only sexual word used is 'orgasm' despite there is rutting going on…), rutting, lime, germancest/incest, profanities

**Summary:** After the fall of the Berlin Wall, Prussia came to stay around Germany's house. Years pass…and Prussia is still there. Semi-explicit Germancest. PrussiaxGermany. (Basically it's PWP, ladies and gents. And I now have a thing for virgin!Germany :'D)

**A/N: **This is roughly around 1994 or 1995, couple of years after the destruction of the Berlin Wall, if you're curious about the timeline. I've always wondered what had happened to Prussia after the dissolution, and the Berlin Wall was erected in 1961, which was (if my math skills won't fail me) 14 years after. I suspect Prussia house was destroyed (as it was an official dissolution of his 'nation'), and then Russia came along and well…yeah. *Scratches cheek* I did some hurried research on this, because it's been over a year since I've even touched post-WWII stuff, but overall, the history isn't all that important in this.

It was actually supposed to be an oneshot request by Naki-sama for some PrussiaxGermany smut, but I wanted the facts to be semi-correct at least. (Is a nerd like that)

Also, the Prussia and Germany romance in this is _strange_. Mind you, I wrote most of this at like, 3 – 4am in the morning, so the reasoning behind this is, well…I dunno really. But I quite liked it, so I kept it in…eh. I mostly edited this heavily because even though I get good ideas in the early hours of the morning, my grammatical skills, and phrasing of sentences are not.

Anywho, enjoy!

**X.x.X**

"_Blatant contradictions make Kira unhappy."_

_--- Raito_

**X.x.X**

**FREELOADER**

Several months after the Berlin Wall had started to be demolished, it had been said that Gilbert had been stalking Roderich with Francis, stealing a few knickknacks here and there during his time there. Ludwig had paid it no mind, seeing it as Gilbert returning to his usual self after the mess that was Ivan and Stalin.

Then a week after the conclusion of the Berlin Wall's deconstruction, when the final remains of it had been torn down, he had come home to see none other than Gilbert sprawled on his couch, uniform scruffy and dusted with dirt, fast asleep with a small travelling bag on his stomach.

That was a few years ago, and it seemed that he wasn't going to leave for another few years yet – if ever.

Ludwig was sure he was either going to kill himself, Gilbert, or the rest of Europe before the end of it.

But he simply could not kick Gilbert out, as much as his less-than-sane brother aggravated him, since the Prussian literally had nowhere else to go. After the official dissolution of his nation, his house had been demolished and Ivan had swooped down upon the enraged Prussian with that childish smile, dragging him off and telling him how Gilbert was one step closer to 'being one with him'.

Ludwig didn't think he'd ever forgive Ivan for that.

The point was though, was that Ludwig's house already served as a second home to Feliciano, Kiku and Roderich, and though it was nice to have the company of his brother back, having four people crammed into his house at the same time defeated the purpose of his house – that being _privacy_.

If it wasn't a naked Feliciano sharing his bed hugging his arm possessively, or being woken up in the morning and kept up at night due to Roderich practising his music in his house, or Kiku pottering around cleaning (though that was more of a blessing than anything considering who his constant houseguests were), it was Gilbert barging in while he was in the shower or reading books over his shoulder or stealing his coffee or wurst.

Sometimes he didn't know who was worst, Feliciano or Gilbert, but as Feliciano was easy to 'train', so to speak, and knew when to leave him alone, Gilbert would only grin at him and tell him to 'chillax' and somehow inform him on how awesome he was, before continuing to invade Ludwig's personal bubble.

It was maddening.

**X.x.X**

Ludwig could hear someone talking.

"-nd Japan was saying if you have any laundry just dump it downstairs when you get your lazy asses out of bed."

"Mmm…okay, Prussia. I'll tell Germany that when he wakes up!"

Still drifting between sleep and consciousness, Ludwig vaguely recognised the voices of his bedmate and brother. He felt a gentle touch of fingertips brushing against his knuckles of the hand that _wasn't_ still being crushed in Feliciano's snuggle, cool and tracing imaginary patterns along the skin. He didn't want to wake up yet – it being one of his rare days off with all work completed – but the loud voice of his brother, and the constant brush of fingertips, was making it hard.

"Nah. It's time for that lazy stiff to get up." He felt the bed dip, and Feliciano release his arm as a soft voice purred disturbingly close to his ear. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey, _Bruder_…"

Grunting, Ludwig mustered up the energy to wave his hand and smacked something warm and soft. The voice gave an amused snort and moved away, leaving Ludwig to give a sigh of relief and triumph, rolling over to claim his bed now vacant of its usual guest.

His victory was short-lived, however, as the bed sheet under him pitched to the side in a sudden manner, threatening to tip him out. Immediately he awoke, giving a strange, startled noise as he bolted upright in an attempt to try and stop himself from being dumped out of his bed. "Gah! East!"

Gilbert was just smiling (evilly) at him, bent over and tucking the bed sheet back under the mattress. He could see Feliciano behind him pulling on his trousers, singing an Italian song most likely revolving around pasta. "Finally up, eh _Bruder_?"

Ludwig was not amused, raising a hand to try and scrape his hair from its dishevelled state into something tidier and less like it had just been attacked by a blender. "…Yes. Thank you, East."

Gilbert was impervious to the glare. "You're welcome, _Bruder_."

Feliciano hummed and bobbed around the room, completely oblivious to the staring contest a wildly grinning Gilbert and a scowling Ludwig were holding. "Laaaaundry~! Laaaaaundry~!" He hopped happily once he had collected the last article of clothing from the floor. "Finished!"

"Before West too, Italy!" Gilbert snickered, shooting his disgruntled brother a mocking look as he straightened up and swaggered out of the bedroom. "Hurry up, _Bruder_! Wouldn't want everybody to think that you were getting slow in your old age!"

Gilbert bounded the last few strides out of the room with a maniacal cackle to avoid having the back of his head smashed open via the alarm clock turned airborne projectile.

"That infuriating-!"

**X.x.X**

By the time Ludwig had calmed down, gotten dressed and collected his laundry for Kiku to clean, Gilbert was already halfway through his breakfast and two pots of coffee (if the small army of mugs surrounding his plate were anything to go by), and Feliciano was merrily twirling the long strands of pasta around his fork as Kiku bustled around with a broom.

This scene was a familiar one to Ludwig now, so familiar that it was hard to remember the times when he had woken up to an empty house and made his own breakfast. Those times seemed sort of…lonely, now that he thought about it, when he had his own house after Prussia became Germany, and Gilbert had told him to have 'fun' with his newfound independence.

He missed those times…

"And West decides to grace us with his presence!" Gilbert proclaimed dramatically, brandishing a fork at his brother. "'Bout damn time!"

Ludwig decided to ignore Gilbert. It was the healthiest option, and he would only dare to try and argue with the Prussian when he had a decent amount of caffeine in his system. Thankfully, Kiku had placed his breakfast not too long ago on the table, so his coffee was still hot when he went to take a sip.

And thus, the majority of breakfast passed in a relatively peaceful and companionable fashion, the comfortable air broken when Feliciano finished his pasta with a cheerful sigh of satisfaction.

"Ahh…pastaaaa…" Smiling, Feliciano wiped his mouth and leapt out of his seat with his usual exuberance. "Big brother wanted me back home today, so I can't spend the day with you Germany." Briefly, Feliciano looked put out by this, but he immediately perked right back up. "But I'll come back afterwards!"

"Er…that's fine, Italy." Ludwig waved, feeling relieved that he'd have a break from the Italian. Not to say that he disliked the Italian, not at all, he held a rather large soft spot for Feliciano, but sometimes it was good to have a break from the insanity that he brought with him. "Go and enjoy yourself."

"Sii, sii." Feliciano bounded around the breakfast table and bent down to give the German a tight hug. "Goodbye huuug~!" He sang, smiling cheerfully at Ludwig's embarrassed mumble before letting go and sweeping out of the house.

"…He's a flaming ray of rainbow sunshine, ain't he?" Gilbert snorted, hiding his smirk behind a coffee mug.

"Be quiet, East."

**X.x.X**

It was 3:00pm, meaning that Roderich had accosted his grand piano that he barely even used, practicing one of his many pieces for the so-and-so concert.

The melody was soft, drifting pleasantly throughout Ludwig's house. The aforementioned German was taking the rare moment of peace and quiet to lounge on his sofa, a small classic book in hand labelled 'Ship of Fools' – a novel that Ludwig couldn't help but find slightly ironic considering the events that had transpired recently in the world.

This peace, however, only lasted for an hour at most as Gilbert had given into urges and set out to antagonise the Austrian musician – especially as Hungary was not there to curb the Prussian's malicious streak with her terrifying skill with her saucepans.

"Stay away from my vital regions you uncouth barbarian!"

Ludwig hid his face beneath the book.

There really were more decent ways of putting it…

**X.x.X**

It was approaching 7:00pm, an hour after the obligatory Austria-Prussia brawl had concluded with Gilbert victorious but bruised, and having claimed the music room as his own – even though he had no need for it other than to establish his territorial instincts on 'his' house. Japan had left after cleaning the mess up, departing back to his nation as it was approaching 2:00am there, and he had some important meeting with his boss in the afternoon.

This left Ludwig alone in the house with Gilbert. Alone…with nothing to distract his less-than-sane brother and help him keep hold of his dwindling sanity.

Ludwig didn't bother to feign sleep as he was lying on the sofa, Ship of Fools finished and placed on the coffee table, and Gilbert leaning over him from over the back of the furniture, keen violet eyes holding his azure ones.

"There's no one here, West." Gilbert muttered, lips quirking into a small smirk at the information.

"Mmm."

Smirk widening into a triumphant grin, the Prussian vaulted over the back of the sofa and neatly landed atop of his brother, catching himself before any of his limbs smacked into the taller German painfully. Gilbert arranged himself to be comfortably sprawled on Ludwig, balancing his weight on his elbows either side of the other's head.

"Still grumpy." He snickered.

"Shut up." Ludwig grumbled, looking vaguely annoyed at the invasion of his personal space – though a light dusting of pink across his cheeks offset the annoyed look to seem _cute_.

Still snickering, Gilbert moved one of his hands to gently grasp his brother's chin, holding him in place while he ducked down to press their lips firmly together. It was near chaste, and only lasted for a brief moment, but it was enough to darken the flush on Ludwig's cheeks.

"Ea-" Cut off by the lips claiming his again, Ludwig released an aggravated and pleased groan, gripping his brother's shoulder tightly, unsure whether to push or pull.

"I'm only teasing…" Gilbert sniggered when they broke apart, placing soft butterfly kisses down from the corner of Ludwig's frowning mouth to along his jaw line, stopping just short of the German's earlobe, and muttered under his breath; "Partly."

Huffing, Ludwig smashed the heel of his palm against Gilbert's forehead and shoved him back, ignoring the indignant squawk and heavy '_thump_' as the Prussian tumbled to the floor. "I'm going to bed, East."

"Ow…" Gilbert groaned; hauling himself up using the sofa and frowning as his brother marched up to his bedroom. "What the Hell, West? It's still early!" The Prussian scowled when he went ignored however, and stood up, rubbing the red mark on his forehead. "Fucking jerk, hitting an awesome person like me…"

Ludwig, on the other hand, was busy rubbing at his cheeks in a vain attempt to smooth away the crimson flush. No matter how many times Gilbert did weird things like that, it never failed to embarrass or thrill him – and Ludwig did not deal well with unfamiliar emotions such as 'embarrassment' or 'thrill'.

Pausing at the door to his bedroom, Ludwig sighed. This was like with Feliciano all over again when the airy Italian confused him with all those intimate gestures, and he- the German scowled and roughly opened his door to cut that thought off. Those series of misunderstandings would've seemed hilarious (indeed, Gilbert seemed to think so when he had found out from Feliciano himself), if it wasn't so mortifying and embarrassing for both parties involved (those being Roderich and a rejected Ludwig).

Discarding his jacket, Ludwig turned to his bed and frowned at it, as if the furniture would give him the answers to his problems. Unfortunately, no solutions were forthcoming from the inanimate object, so the German turned away with a sigh.

And almost leapt out of his skin when he nearly bumped into his older brother.

Gilbert merely raised an eyebrow at the skittish German. "Hello to you too, _Bruder_." He drawled, rocking back on his heels slightly to see up into his taller brother's face easier.

"I said I was going to bed, East." Ludwig frowned, regaining his scattered composure to muster up one of his patented 'grumpy' glares, as Gilbert named them.

"I'm not _deaf_, West." Gilbert scoffed disparagingly. "Even though you're being rude to your awesome bro, I thought I may as well give you a _gutenachtkuss_." He practically purred the last word, giving a grin one would normally see on Francis's face when he was plotting something perverse and devious.

Ludwig's blush returned anew. "I'm not a child anymore, East. I don't need you to tuck me into bed and give me a _goodnight kiss_ of all things." He then walked around the shorter man with intention to drop the conversation there and continue on with his night.

"Man, you were way cuter when you were a kid." Gilbert snorted, spinning round and flopping backwards onto Ludwig's bed with a wistful sigh. "So small and _pouty_…"

Spluttering, Ludwig turned back round. "I was nothing of the sort!"

"What? Small?" Gilbert snickered, openly teasing his taller brother. "Of course you were! I remember when I could give you a piggyback ride, or let you sit on my lap. You were adorable."

Uncomfortable, and knowing his face was a shade more vivid than Lovino's beloved tomatoes, Ludwig gave an unimpressed snort, crossing his arms and looking away from his wolfishly grinning brother. "…I did not pout." He finally mumbled.

Gilbert was shaking with repressed laughter. "R-Really now?"

Ludwig glared in response. "Yes."

The Prussian allowed a few chuckles to slip past as he heaved himself up, violet eyes glittering with mirth. "Keh…You still haven't changed a bit, West, which is good 'cause…" He leant forwards, grin widening at the suspicious expression on his brother's face. "…you're still just as pouty and adorable."

Ludwig knew his face couldn't get any redder, from anger or embarrassment, and the German merely scowled at his helplessly snickering brother, deciding to try and be mature about the whole painful ordeal. "Perhaps." He gritted out stiffly.

"Oh c'mon, _Bruder_, lighten up!" Gilbert laughed; gripping Ludwig's tensed shoulder and shaking it lightly. "I would've thought, being between your awesome bro and that personal ray of sunshine of yours, you would loosen up a little!"

Then Gilbert's other hand rested lightly on the curve of Ludwig's hip as he stepped forwards into the blond's comfort zone with a sharp smile. "Guess you're just being stubborn, _Ludwig_."

Swallowing thickly, Ludwig turned away a little and focused on the handle of his dresser across the room as if it required his utmost attention. He heard his brother chuckle, the hand resting on his shoulder sliding along to press fingertips onto his cheek and turn his head back to face the Prussian.

"It's annoying that you're taller than me." Gilbert proclaimed conversationally before his hand gripped the back of Ludwig's neck and dragged him down for a hungry kiss.

Slightly disorientated from the sudden drop in height, Ludwig stumbled forwards after Gilbert when the other slowly stepped backwards, their lips still joined in an unrelenting kiss. Ludwig felt like his stomach had plummeted to his feet then shot back up into his chest cavity, a disturbing, and yet not entirely unpleasant sensation – and not a second later he really _was_ falling.

There was a solid creak of the mattress, and an "_oomph_" from someone, possibly from Ludwig or Gilbert or both. But Ludwig didn't have time to puzzle over it or clear the fog in his head because his brother gripped the pendant around his neck, dipped his fingers into the collar of his undershirt, and dragged him down roughly once more for another burning kiss.

"Such a prude." Gilbert snorted once they parted, fingering the collar of the undershirt with a mix of irritation and amusement. Violet eyes drooped, and the Prussian tilted his head back, baring his neck, and released a huffy sigh. "I mean…you sleep in the same bed as Sunshine – who is totally naked – and don't do a thing."

Taking several deep breaths to try and regain the lost oxygen and kick his brain back into motion, Ludwig could only blink fuzzily in response at the bared neck before him, completely and wholly confused. "…What do you mean?"

"Tch. I'm not explaining it…" Gilbert snorted, tilting his back forwards and aiming a languid smirk at his befuddled brother. He stretched his arms out to wrap tightly around the taller German's neck and pull him close, a hand ruffling the slicked blond strands and fisting them tightly. "Now shut up and kiss me already, you loser."

Ludwig looked too affronted to follow Gilbert's command, so the Prussian rolled his eyes obnoxiously and jerked his brother's head down those few extra inches, crushing their lips together once more.

As he was held quite firmly in place by his brother's hand, Ludwig really couldn't draw away in alarmed surprise when he felt Gilbert's tongue probe his tightly closed mouth, a muffled noise catching in his throat as he unintentionally parted his lips in response. Immediately, Gilbert leapt on the chance, and his tongue delved into his mouth, catching Ludwig completely off guard by the weird but pleasurable feeling it brought.

"Mmn…" A moan bubbled up unbidden from Ludwig's throat, his fingers fisting the bed sheet under them in an attempt to ground himself from the prickly warm flush that doused his whole body from the purely _wicked_ things Gilbert was doing _in his mouth_ with his _tongue_. He felt shaky, weak and hot and he wasn't quite sure how to react to it so he merely moved one of his hands' deathgrip from the sheets to Gilbert's forearm, squeezing tightly at the firm limb.

They parted, briefly, then suddenly Gilbert smashed his knee into the side of Ludwig's hip – not hard enough to injure, but enough to startle the German long enough to be overbalanced and reverse their positions, the Prussian towering over the bewildered blond. Gilbert revelled in this rare chance quite happily.

"Why, West…" Gilbert purred, darkened violet eyes greedily taking in the flushed and panting visage of his normally disciplined brother. "Are you breathless from my awesomeness or was it just pure skill?"

Ludwig just blinked. "…Huh?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Never mind." He brushed at his brother's tousled hair with a small grin, the blond strands obscuring dazed, blue eyes. He liked the look. Dishevelled and flushed – Ludwig always could pull it off without even trying.

Well enough ogling.

With a shiver, Gilbert leant back slightly to place his palms flat against his brother's chest, feeling the rapid pulse of the heartbeat beneath his skin. Slowly, he slid his hands down to rest comfortably on the sides of the German's abdomen as he lowered himself to be near chest to chest with Ludwig, that smirk never wavering. "You look so fucking sexy, West."

Ludwig looked like he wasn't quite sure on how to take that.

Snickering at his stuffy brother, Gilbert dipped his head and placed his lips over the fast-paced, fluttering pulse on Ludwig's neck. Moving his lips against the warm skin, Gilbert trailed soft nips and hot open mouthed kisses up and down Ludwig's neck, gripping the hem of his brother's undershirt and pushing it to bunch up at the blond's collarbone.

"Wh…what are you-?"

Gilbert ignored Ludwig's breathless and confused question and slid his body down lower, placing an experimental kiss on the firm, pale skin of his brother's chest and grinned at hearing the breath catch in the other's throat. He lingered there for a moment before languidly trailing his mouth to the left.

"Ah…!" Ludwig couldn't hold back the yelp when he felt Gilbert's hot mouth envelop his nipple, his hand jerking up on instinct to grip silvery tresses tightly, twisting them, to try and distract himself from the sensations assaulting his senses. "Aahnn…s-sto-ahunn, _halt_…"

Grunting at the pinpricks of pain peppering his scalp, Gilbert lifted his mouth from the abused skin and aimed a slightly irritated glare at his flushed, uncomfortable looking brother. "What?"

Ludwig scowled right back at the Prussian's annoyed expression, blue eyes clouded and obscured with damp blond strands. "…_zu sehr_…" He finally mumbled.

"'Too much'? Heh, you really are a prude, _Bruder_." Blowing gently over the damp skin, Gilbert smirked at the shiver it brought, and how those clouded blue eyes fluttered. "Just lay back and let your awesome bro take care of you."

"I don't- _ahn_…!" This time, the yelp was both out of surprise and slight pain when Gilbert's teeth scraped over his nipple, Ludwig twitching when his brother chuckled and kissed the abused skin lightly – almost as apology – before sliding back up to press another kiss near the pulse in his neck and suddenly _bit_ – oh, _Gott_, it hurt and he knew that was going to leave a _mark_ but-

"Oh…" Gilbert sounded pleasantly surprised. "A closet masochist, hmm?"

Then Gilbert bit down again, much lighter, but the pain was still there, and his hands skimmed down on his stomach until his fingers curled into the waistband of his pants, snapping the elastic of his red boxers. Ludwig couldn't hold back the startled flinch.

"Eh, but so am I, I guess…" Gilbert muttered to himself against his neck, tongue darting out briefly to swipe against the purpling, broken skin, soothing the stinging slightly. "But that makes me awesome."

The button on Ludwig's trousers was popped open.

The next few minutes blurred together, the only thing Ludwig aware of being the cool hand pushing into his boxers, gripping and teasing him. A rush of mangled words slipped past Ludwig's lips, unrestrained, in a mixture of German and a few Italian words he had picked up from Feliciano's brother – though those were nearly immediately silenced by Gilbert's mouth pressing against his own.

"Fuck…" Gilbert hissed against his mouth, his hand retracting from Ludwig's pants; and pride, pride and discipline held back the feverish, barked command poised on Ludwig's tongue to _put it back in_. But the Prussian's eyes were dark; an intense shade of indigo, clouded and glinting with a perverse light that forestalled any words Ludwig may have had anyway.

Gilbert gripped his shoulders, his hand suspiciously damp from its misadventure in Ludwig's red boxers, and lowered his crotch harshly so their hips connected sharply, but caused heat to explode between their groins. Ludwig almost saw stars from the sudden jolt it brought, and he didn't realise that he was speaking until the pounding in his ears ebbed.

"-ck, fuck, _Gott_, _mein Gott_, Gilbert, what…_Gott_…_sagenhaft_-"

But then Ludwig was swept away once more when Gilbert moved, his hips pushing and swaying and rubbing and- _Gott_ it was too much, nearly, yes, too much as his hips were moving and grinding too and he could only moan and pant and he could hear Gilbert moaning and panting too so he wasn't alone in this and-and-and-

And…

And then stars really _did_ explode behind his tightly shut eyelids, his lips parting and a choked noise gasped out in a parody of a word – _Gilbert_ – when his hips spasm upwards erratically, and a hot, thick dampness seeped though the fabric of his boxers (which he knew he needed to wash himself because he couldn't allow Kiku to _see_).

Gilbert was wheezing a little, his gasp a little more coherent than Ludwig's as he rested his forehead on the crook of his brother's neck to try and stop the room from tilting. "Oh…oh, _me_." He chuckled weakly.

That was some fucking _orgasm_.

"Gilbert…" Ludwig rasped breathlessly, his fingers still tangled in his brother's silver hair. "Gilbert…I…I kinda hate you…right now."

Gilbert nearly choked on his incredulous laughter. "I…I love you too, _Bruder_." He snorted, burying his face into the other's neck to muffle his snickers.

But Ludwig growled and tugged his brother's hair warningly, in which Gilbert retaliated by kneeing the inside of his thigh. This degraded into a tired tussle which, to any outsider, looked utterly pathetic, and concluded with them creating a truce and lying side by side on the bed.

"I'm just, y'know…" Gilbert yawned, rolling over and hugging Ludwig's arm in a very Feliciano-like fashion. "Gonna crash here tonight. Too far to my room."

Ludwig just grunted, not really caring whether or not his brother was in the same room.

"So much love, bro. Oi…"

**X.x.X**

Feliciano silently cracked open Ludwig's bedroom door, wincing at every loud creak it made and slipped inside. He was slightly confused at why the lounge's lights were still on if Ludwig and Gilbert had gone to bed (he was _really_ strict about the electricity bill), but the Italian didn't guess there was anything amiss and went around with his usual business.

Skipping over to the bed, the last of his clothes fluttering to the floor, Feliciano prepared to slip in sneakily so he wouldn't wake up Ludwig and paused when he saw that someone else was already sharing the bed.

Gilbert?

The Italian pursed his lips slightly, squinting through the darkness to see Ludwig sprawled on his back as usual, and Gilbert, lither and paler, clinging to his brother possessively with his limbs thrown over him. It was a lovely picture really; the soft dapple silver lighting from the slits in the curtain gave a muted, serene sense air to it.

So Feliciano backed up a step, and walked around the bed to Ludwig's other free side and silently slipped under there, claiming the German's arm and snuggling against his shoulder.

"_Guten acht_, Sunshine…" Gilbert's sleepy voice drifted over their shared pillow, startling the Italian briefly.

"Ah, Prussia…" Feliciano smiled sheepishly. "Did I wake you?"

"Nn…no. You move like a ninja." A sigh, and Feliciano felt the knuckles of Gilbert's hand brush against his stomach. "Dunno why," Yawn. "West doesn't move on you."

Feliciano blinked. "Hm…?"

"Eh, nothing…just talking to myself."

"Oh, okay." Feliciano snuggled against Ludwig again, draping an arm over the strong chest and feeling his fingertips brush against Gilbert's shoulder. The Prussian didn't say anything so Feliciano let his arm stay there. "_Buona sera_."

"Yeah, yeah…"

And Feliciano happily slipped into sleep, not really questioning the odd occurrence of Gilbert sharing Ludwig's bed too. Although…

The Italian's nose twitched slightly.

That bitter smell…?

**OWARI**


End file.
